List of Claymores
Nicknames are placed in parentheses. Number 1 *Isley (of the North) - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Abyssal feeders) *Riful (of the West) - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Priscilla) *(The Three-Armed) Licht - (Dead) *(The Heavy-Bladed) Chloe - (Dead) *Sistina (the Divine Oracle) - (Dead) *Lutecia (the Universal) - (Dead) *Cassandra (the Dust Eater) - (Resurrected/Awakened (First death: Killed by Roxanne and other Claymores)) *Roxanne (of Love and Hate) - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Luciela (of the South) - (Merged with Rafaela/Awakened/In stasis with Priscilla and Clare/Dead killed by Priscilla) *Hysteria (the Elegant) - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Killed by Rosemary; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Rosemary - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Teresa) *Teresa (of the Faint Smile) - (Alive within Clare) *Alicia (the Black) - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Priscilla) Number 2 *Rigardo (the Silver-Eyed Lion King) - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Clare) *(Fresh Blood) Agatha - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Claire) *(Wild Horse) Octavia - (Awakened/killed by priscilla) *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Rafaela - (Merged with Luciela/Awakened/In stasis with Priscilla and Clare/Dead) *Rosemary - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Teresa) *(Quicksword) Irene - (Deserted/Alive) *Priscilla - (Awakened/ Dead/ Killed by Teresa) *Beth - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Priscilla) *Alexandra - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Teresa) Number 3 *Dauf - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Priscilla) *(Muscular) Sophia - (Dead/Killed by Priscilla) *(Quicksword) Irene - (Deserted/Alive) *(God-Eye) Galatea - (Deserted/Alive) *Audrey - (Deserted/Alive) Number 4 *Chronos - (Awakened/Isley's Generation/Dead killed by Priscilla) *Rosemary - (Awakened/Dead/Killed by Teresa) *(Stormwind) Noel - (Dead/Killed by Priscilla) *(Muscular) Sophia - (Dead/Killed by Priscilla) *(Rippling) Ophelia - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Clare) *(Blood Eye) Miata - (Deserted/Awakened) Number 5 *Elizabeth - (Death is presumed to be by Roxanne's hands) *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Elda - (Unknown/Mentioned but never revealed) *Noel - (Dead/Killed by Priscilla) *Rafaela - (Merged with Luciela/Awakened/In stasis with Priscilla and Clare/Dead) *Rachel - (Deserted) Number 6 *Lars - (Awakened/Isley's generation/killed by Cassandra) *Elda - (Unknown/Mentioned but never revealed) *Hilda - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Miria) *(Phantom) Miria - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) *Renee - (Presumed dead) Number 7 *Eva - (Killed in the North prior to the Northern Campaign) *(Winged) Anastasia - (Deserted) Number 8 *Miria - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) *(Windcutter) Flora - (Dead/Killed by Rigardo) *(Tracker) Dietrich - (Deserted) Number 9 *Neideen - (Death is presumed to be by Roxanne's hands) *Jean - (Sacrificed herself to pull Clare back from Awakening) *Nina - (Deserted) Number 10 *Raftela - (Deserted) Number 11 *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Undine (of the Twin Swords) - (Dead/Killed by Rigaldo) *(Red Wall) Violet (Deserted) Number 12 *(Sand Cloud) Abigail (Deserted) Number 13 *Veronica - (Dead/Killed by Rigardo) *(Beheader) Letitia - (Deserted) Number 14 *Cynthia - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) *Lina - (Deserted) Number 15 *Nike - (Deserted) *Deneve - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) Number 16 *Tesla - (Deserted) Number 17 *Miria - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) *Eliza - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 18 *Lily - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) *Clarissa - (Deserted) Number 19 *Dominique - (Deserted) Number 20 *Queenie - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 22 *Helen - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) *Noma - (Deserted) Number 24 *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Zelda - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) *Minerva - (Deserted) Number 27 *Emelia - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 30 *Wendy - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 31 *Uranus - (Death is presumed to be by Roxanne's hands) *Tabitha- (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign/Dead killed by priscilla) Number 32 *Katea - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Dauf) Number 35 *Roxanne - (Resurrected/Awakened/Dead (First death: Unknown cause; Second death: Killed by Cassandra)) *Cassandra's Friend - (Dead) *Pamela - (Dead/First to be killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 36 *Claudia - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 37 *Natalie - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 39 *Karla - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 40 *Yuma - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign) Number 41 *Matilda - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 43 *Juliana - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 44 *Diana - (Dead/Killed in the Northern Campaign) Number 47 *Clare - (Deserted/Survivor of the Northern Campaign/In stasis with Priscilla and the Destroyer (Emerged)) *Clarice - (Deserted/Deceased (passed away when trying to pull Miata back from Awakened)) Unknown Ranks *Elena - (Dead/Killed by Clare) *Raquel - (Dead/Killed by Duff) *Claymore of Jean's team - (Dead/Killed by Duff) *Former Single-digit - (Dead/Awakened/Killed by Ophelia) *Kate - (Dead/Killed in the North prior to the Northern Campaign) *Lucia - (Dead/Killed in the North prior to the Northern Campaign) *Undine's Friend - (Dead) *Phina - (Deserted/Either No.31 or No.38) *Keira - (Deserted/Either No.31 or No.38) *Europa the Lazy (Deceased /Awakened/Either No.3 or No.5)